Interleukin 1 ("IL-1") is a major pro-inflammatory and immunoregulatory protein that stimulates fibroblast differentiation and proliferation, the production of prostaglandins, collagenase and phospholipase by synovial cells and chondrocytes, basophil and eosinophil degranulation and neutrophil activation. Oppenheim, J. H. et al., Immunology Today, 7:45-56 (1986). As such, it is involved in the pathogenesis of chronic and acute inflammatory and autoimmune diseases. IL-1 is predominantly produced by peripheral blood monocytes as part of the inflammatory response. Mosely, B. S. et al., Proc. Nat. Acad. Sci., 84:4572-4576 (1987); Lonnemann, G. et al., Eur. J. Immunol., 19:1531-1536 (1989).
IL-1.beta. is synthesized as a biologically inactive precursor, proIL-1.beta.. ProIL-1.beta. is cleaved by a cysteine protease called interleukin-1.beta. converting enzyme ("ICE") between Asp-116 and Ala-117 to produce the biologically active C-terminal fragment found in human serum and synovial fluid. Sleath, P. R. et al., J. Biol. Chem., 265:14526-14528 (1992); A. D. Howard et al., J. Immunol., 147:2964-2969 (1991).
ICE is a cysteine protease localized primarily in monocytes. In addition to promoting the pro-inflammatory and immunoregulatory properties of IL-1.beta., ICE, and particularly its homologues, also appear to be involved in the regulation of cell death or apoptosis. Yuan, J. et al., Cell, 75:641-652 (1993); Miura, M. et al., Cell, 75:653-660 (1993); Nett-Giordalisi, M. A. et al., J. Cell Biochem., 17B:117 (1993). In particular, ICE or ICE/ced-3 homologues are thought to be associated with the regulation of apoptosis in neurogenerative diseases, such as Alzheimer's and Parkinson's disease. Marx, J. and M. Baringa, Science, 259:760-762 (1993); Gagliardini, V. et al., Science, 263:826-828 (1994).
Thus, disease states in which inhibitors of the ICE/ced-3 family of cysteine proteases may be useful as therapeutic agents include: infectious diseases, such as meningitis and salpingitis; septic shock, respiratory diseases; inflammatory conditions, such as arthritis, cholangitis, colitis, encephalitis, endocerolitis, hepatitis, pancreatitis and reperfusion injury, ischemic diseases such as the myocardial infarction, stroke and ischemic kidney disease; immune-based diseases, such as hypersensitivity; auto-immune diseases, such as multiple sclerosis; bone diseases; and certain neurodegenerative diseases, such as Alzheimer's and Parkinson's disease. Such inhibitors are also useful for the repopulation of hematopoietic cells following chemo- and radiation therapy and for prolonging organ viability for use in transplantation.
ICE/ced-3 inhibitors represent a class of compounds useful for the control of the above-listed disease states. Peptide and peptidyl inhibitors of ICE have been described. However, such inhibitors have been typically characterized by undesirable pharmacologic properties, such as poor oral absorption, poor stability and rapid metabolism. Plattner, J. J. and D. W. Norbeck, in Drug Discovery Technologies, C. R. Clark and W. H. Moos, Eds. (Ellis Horwood, Chichester, England, 1990), pp. 92-126. These undesirable properties have hampered their development into effective drugs.
Accordingly, the need exists for compounds that can effectively inhibit the action of the ICE/ced-3 family of proteases, for use as agents for preventing unwanted apoptosis and for treating chronic and acute forms of IL-1 mediated diseases, such as inflammatory, autoimmune or neurodegenerative diseases. The present invention satisfies this need and provides further related advantages.